Tangled Web of Love
Tangled Web of Love is the first season of The Tangled Diaries. Season Summary After the tragic lost of her parents, Louise Gilbert is trying to adjust to her new reality. Everything changes when two vampire brothers come to town. She and her twin sister, Elena get caught up in the supernatural world and Louise finds out there's more to her than meets the eye. Characters |-|Main Cast= * Victoria Justice as Louise Gilbert / Vivienne Pierce * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan |-|Supporting Cast= * Malese Jow as Anna * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Rob Pralgo as Mayor Richard Lockwood * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * David Anders as John Gilbert * Sterling Sulieman as Harper * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner * Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick * Dillon Casey as Noah |-|Guest Cast= * James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert * Justin Smith as Duke * Jeni Perillo as Bethanne * Jasmine Burke as Birdy Mae * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Gina Torres as Bree * Brandon Quinn as Lee * Amanda Detmer as Trudie Peterson * Terri James as Nurse Haynes * Ric Reitz as Barnette Lockwood * Evan Gamble as Henry * Brian Ames as Billy * Mike Erwin as Charlie Episodes # Pilot # The Night Of The Comet # Friday Night Bites # Family Ties # You're Undead To Me # Lost Girls # Haunted # 162 Candles # History Repeating # The Turning Point # Bloodlines # Unpleasantville # Children Of The Damned # Fool Me Once # A Few Good Men # There Goes The Neighborhood # Let The Right One In # Under Control # Miss Mystic Falls # Blood Brothers # Isobel # Founder's Day Notes During the Season, several characters discovered the secret of the Salvatore brothers : * Louise and Elena found out that Stefan and Damon are vampires in episode 5 You're Undead To Me. * Bonnie found out in episode 9 History Repeating. * Caroline found out in episode 3 Friday Night Bites, but then is compelled to forget. * Vicki found out and was turned into a vampire in episode 6 Lost Girls. * Jeremy found out in episode 18 Under Control. * Alaric already knew. Gallery X Book Cover 1.jpg|Book Cover Tangled Series Season 1 - Douise.jpg|Damon x Louise Tangled Series Season 1 - Stelena.jpg|Stefan and Elena Tangled Series Season 1 - Douise 4.jpg|Damon and Louise See also * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Season Seven * Season Eight Category:Tangled Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episode Guide Category:Season